dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jun Ho
Archivo:Tumblr_m55752bPXI1qc01goo1_500.jpg Perfil *'Nombre: '이준호/ Lee Junho *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (Emperador), Eye Smile *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Enero-1990 *'Estatura: 178cm *'Peso: '''67kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Grupo Kpop: '2PM *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo.'' Temas para dramas *''Give it to me'' para Blind (2011). *''Sad love para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012). *''Undefeatable (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012). Peliculas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011), C''ameo.'' Programas de TV *Music&Lyrics (MBC, 2012) junto con Kim So Eun *'2PM Show '(SBS Plus, 2011) *Let's Go Dream Team' '(KBS2, 2010) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010) *'Girl vs Tokio '(Mnet, 2009) *'Wild Bunny '(Mnet, 2009) *'Idol Show '(MBC, 2008) *'﻿Hot Blood '(Mnet, 2008) *'Superstar Survival '(SBS, 2006) Curiosidades *'Educación: 'HoWon University. *Es el segundo vocalista de 2PM y el encargado de las acrobacias más difíciles. *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quién se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Al debutar Junho era considerado el miembro más inseguro, siempre era editado en los programas, donde nunca sabía como actuar y le costaba expresarse. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana, quien lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Bi. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Lee Hyori es su tipo de mujer ideal, al igual que Scarlett Johansson. *Formó parte de "Les´t Go Dream Team 2" junto a MinHo (SHINee), EunHyuk (Super Junior), Danny Ahn (G.O.D), Shin Jung Hwan y Jo Sung Mo. *Se rumoró que Junho se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Bi Rain, lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. Durante el programa, se le preguntó cuál le gustaba más ¿SNSD o Wonder Girls? a lo que respondió, SNSD y que su favorita era TaeYeon, pero aclaro que tambien le gustaban Wonder Girls a las cuales les mando un saludo y dijo que su favorita en WG era Min *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador grabó a Junho dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), ya que este era aprendiz de JYP. *Se rumoró que tenía un crush con HyoYeon (SNSD) tras unas declaraciones de ella en el talkshow Strong Heart relacionadas con un idol que le gustaba. *Junho y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy "popular" entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y Wooyoung. *Ha sido portada de las revistas: Elle y Oh Boy! *Junto a Junsu es conciderado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compusó la cancion "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *Visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Junsu. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Bi Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), Nichkhun, Junsu y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Compusó su segunda canción "Move On" para el album especial "Best 2008-2011 in korea de 2pm"','' la cual quedo en primer lugar en el sitio musical más grande de japon'' "Recochoku"'' momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Participó en el nuevo reality de MBC "Music&Lyrics" junto a la actriz Kim So Eun. Compusieron Sad Love para el drama Feast Of the Gods, Junho se encargo de la melodía mientras que So Eun escribió la letra y Lee Jung fue el encargado de la interpretación.También se dice que tenia una gran atracción a Kim So Eun.de hecho sus compañeros de grupo le hacen bromas referente a la actriz. *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu en la canción "Invincibility" para el OST del nuevo drama Ti amo Chocolate, demostrando su gran dominio del mandarín. *El 3 de Junio Yenny de Wonder Girls twitteo "La voz masculina en los coros de ‘Girlfriend’ es Junho de 2PM. Gracias Junho por aceptar nuestra repentina petición, para ser honesta nosotras estuvimos intentando hacer, dar y recibir e incluir a Taecyeon, pero no fue posible por su cirugía" Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería 100507yozm020s.jpg 743ac752dafdcb51c2f4c7f2d900db4d_large.jpg lee_jun_ho_2pm_448022.jpg tumblr_lrv7rvy5dK1qa0us4o1_500.jpg nepa0218lovesunnh86.jpg lee_jun_ho_2pm_270197.jpg img_b20.jpg 424042_307565732637890_155547424506389_872723_494498627_n.jpg 270447_187432314648684_135901279801788_517164_2459778_n.jpg Junho.jpg 281325_243896478968830_4856197_n.jpg|Junho ♥ 2w38g0y.gif|Junho Cute! 248766_176997415692174_135901279801788_465274_8383136_n.jpg 251345_178828972175685_135901279801788_476850_623134_n.jpg Sin título56.png Sin título13.png tumblr_lyc1eiSpZz1qjfh03o3_250.gif tumblr_lwu3ugrvcI1r849euo3_250.jpg tumblr_lvr5m0LPbO1r2v9bi.jpg 374831_114879838632480_100003313947547_82910_2040755240_n.jpg 393747_114875585299572_100003313947547_82873_193014545_n.jpg Videografía thumb|left|268pxthumb|300px|right thumb|268px|right|Junho & Wooyoung-Move On thumb|right|268pxthumb|268px|left|'Music Lyrics' /Junho Soeun Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JYP Entertainment